


No Place Like Home

by Heichou_Bambi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Bambi/pseuds/Heichou_Bambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being took into Peins home from near death Naruto feels he owes his life. He starts to form a "close" relationship with Naruto and is sent to Konoha as a spy. But what happens when Naruto gets close to acertain Kiba Inuzuka? Naruto is having second thoughts and Pein will stop at nothing to get him back. And then gaara comes into the picture ?<br/>(basically the best summary i can think of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't catch me

**Author's Note:**

> I would use archives but then it could count as spoilers :o and nobody wants that ;3. I realize this chapter is VERY short. But bare with me!! They do get longer i promise. Welp! Hope you like it :) and remember, a comment is a writers best friend!!!

His heart raced a marathon to say the least. The small organ pumped faster than the young blonde's feet could keep up with. This barely seemed possible,how fast he was running. Almost blending in with the wind itself, merely a blur whooshing by.

Pain trickled throughout his body, whether it was the rain pounding down or the tingling sensations he couldn't tell. Covered with cuts and bruises, gashes and sprains; making itself known as a good amount of blood started to seep through his once bright orange suit, it now looking torn and crimson dyed. Sweat beads poured off his face and rolling off his head.

"Huff…Huff…" Strained Wheezes managed escape through his mouth.

Gasps of air pushed out attempting to obtain oxygen the bodyseemed to be lacking. Every breath in and out a burning and painful feeling; filling his lungs where the oxygen should be going. The throat threatened so close from raw exhaustion from the forced breathing. 

\--------------------------- -------------------------------

Even though he felt as though he had no more energy left inside him tears started rolling down his scarred face. Tears that could no longer be held back any longer. 

Why? Every SINGLE TIME! It always happens to me. Why can't I ever fit in? 

After he had realized the statement he just made Naruto had already knew the answer. It was all because of the"beast" inside of him. The powerful beast inside of his very soul and he had no recollection of how it got there. It made him so mad he just could give up onlife. But that wasn't his life motto. Naruto was and always would be a fighter till the end and taking the easy way out would never be an option. 

But in Everytown; didn't matter which one; the same result would re-occur. As soon as the villagers found out about the true Naruto they would run him out of the town he resided in. The 9-tailed beast was no one's friend, not even to the host it leeched from. Although since he had no friends Naruto talked to the kyuubi from time to time. Being alone will do that to you.

\---------------------------- -------------------------------

Naruto stumbled over his own two feet now as his vision grew almost non- existing. The sound of hollers and thundering footsteps from behind Naruto finally subsided. This could only mean that his pursuers had given up on the chase, knowing that they had done their job in chasing the blonde beast out of their home. Finally, he could stop running now. The rain, sweat, blood and aches weighing heavily on the boys body and mind. 

"Thank… "

Narutomanaged the start of a sentence before the flow of blood replaced his words. Gripping his hands at his sides' the blood continued to be coughed out. Dangerous amounts were being lost, but Naruto couldn't tell, he was too weak to even notice. All he knew was that it was painful and it felt as if his throat was closing up at a faster rate.

Darkness crept upon his eyesight and the last sight he was able to decipher was the world turning from up underneath him. With nothing but the black all around him now one last thud could be heard through Naruto's bleeding deafened ears, as unconsciousness kicked in.


	2. Fuck you Uchiha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pein and Madara have a standoff and pein leaves to cool off. But he found something? Or more like, somebody. I wonder who it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellerrr darlings. <3 hope everyone is doing good. And this chapter is a bit longer than the 1st so hope that makes it even better! :) remember to leave comments, suggestions, critisim, whatever ya dig

The nighttime sky had fallen over the Akatsuki hide-out. A few wispyclouds lingered in the sky, covering only a few of the many bright and breath-taking stars. Growls from predators and chirps of crickets replaced the pouncing squirrels and deer wandering about trying to find shelter. It was as if the day and night creatures had switched their shifts at work, taking turns gracing the world with their presence. Possums, raccoons, and straggling deer among other things darted in each direction looking for a place to hide after a loud yell bellowed from not too far off.

\-------------------------- -------------------------------------

"Damn! Are you serious right now?!" Madara pinched the top of his nose that lay between his two dark and sinister eyes. You could tell he was in a very bad mood.

After receiving no response Madara lost control of his temper. You may have thought he was madbefore, but now he was plain pissed. Madara hated being ignored along with many of his pet-peeves. Out of rage he slammed his fists down on his desk in an attempt to get the other to focus. Not only did it not work, the force put into the hit shattered Madara's once beautiful; finely crafted and built; oak furniture. It was merelya pile of woodchips scattered on the floor that Madara would have to have cleaned up. Talk about a hassle. This angered the already'as pissed as he couldget' Uchiha, murder was definitely on his mind as it showed through his menacing blood red eyes.

Still, there was no sign of any perked interest coming from the man standing across where Madara stood. The orange haired man just glared into Madara's eyes, standing his ground with no show of fear. He knew he had fucked up his mission to seek out the spy that had tried getting information on the Akatsuki and murder him. He wasn't sure if he would even ever see the silver haired man with a mask over half of his face; covering the view of his mouth; again. So seeing a short tempered and infuriated Madara didn't come to a surprise. Anything and everything ticked him off, it was quite irritating in itself.

"Pein!" Madara snarled through his teeth, his hands automatically reaching for the collar of Peins' robe. His hands gripped tightly as he pulled Pein face onlyinches from his own.

"Is this a DAMN joke to you? Do you not care if you live or die at this very place and time?"

Words hissed venomouslyin a low tone from Madara's lips as his teeth were clenched. If Pein weren't so close to his face already he probably wouldn't have been able to hear him at all.

Not a second later an exhaustedand long sigh escaped from Madara's mouth that seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl. He took a few steps back; letting go of his grip he had on Pein and ran his rugged fingers through his long spiked hair in agitation.

"Fine, okay. Since you're incapable of killing one single spythen I have no other choice! I'll have someone more worthyof such a simple task, someone whois by far more skilled and cunning than what your capabilities offer.

Of course this was a lie because there was none better than Pein himself. It might have just been a mere fluke that the spy escaped but Madara absolutelycould NOT take any chances.

Any other daythe vicious comments that snaked out of the pain-in-the-ass's mouth wouldn't have anyeffect on Pein, but right now was different. One mistake made in his entire life and Pein felt utterly defeated, physicallyand mentally. To top it off, he was already pissed about the whole situation of defeat and the asshole wasn't making it any easier on him.

Even throughthis frustration and anger he was experiencing all Pein coulddo is sit backand get scolded. Madara was in fact second in command of the Akatski; Nagato being the supreme leader over everybody. There was a time when the over- powerful orange haired man had the chance toclaimsecond in charge, but he respectively declined. Nagato was not at all happy about Pein's decision but he got over it and that's when the Uchiha came into play. There were tworeasons he declined the offer of such power and basically what comes with power comes great responsibility; all the extra paperwork and drama bullshit that came with the position didn't particularlyexcite Pein, so he said no.

What ifs always ran through Pein's head constantlythough, then he would be the one scolding the other members on how bad of a job theydid. Pein might have been a bit lazy that's for sure, but is bynomeans a guy you should test your luck with; in charge or not. No one ever challenges Pein and his patience and temper, except for Madara of course. Then again the asshole couldbe asking for his death wish early; it seemed pretty logical. Even with his eyes closedand one hand rendered useless Pein could and has destroyed many villages within a few seconds.

An angrytwitch accidently came across Pein's creasedeyebrows. He was at the point of brutally dismembering every ligament of this cockyson-of-a-bitch, but he figured that would end worse for himin the end considering Nagato would have none of that unfortunately.

"tch." That was all Pein had to say.

Deciding it was for everyone's best interest that he calmed down a late night stroll in the woods was in order. With a flick of his heels Pein held up his right hand tosignify he was done with this pointless chat as he turned towards the door and out he went.

\------------------------------ -------------------------------

This night was particularly peaceful which seemed to please the fired up orange haired man. The placate darkness calmed himlike nothing ever could. Slightlyfrigid air nipped at Pein's light olive toned skinbut Pein paid no mind. Soaking in all this serenity of the dark skies of night he must have zoned out for quite some time while walking. The object that was coming up fast because of Pein's fast strides went unnoticed.

Feeling a fairly large obstacle frombeneath his feet where he had stepped finallysnappedPein backinto reality. Lavender grayish eyes consisting of strange ringlets moved south and focused on what had been stopping his stroll; his body stiffened almost immediately. Stiffness wasn't from fear but frominterest and random shock, this wasn't anyone Pein has ever met before and Pein literally knew everybody there was. The body belonging to a certain blonde haired, younger and seemingly lifeless male intrigued his interest. A devilish smirk creeping on Pein's face he knelt down to lift the younger's head.

He seems very interesting; maybe I can finda use for him. Heh.

With that thought the two vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but the disturbing quietness of the night.


	3. Shady introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided going with a summary---
> 
> Afterbeing took into Peins homefrom near death Naruto feels he owes his life. He starts to form a "close" relationship with Naruto. Naruto is sent to Konoha as a spy. But what will happen when Naruto gets close to acertain Kiba Inuzuka? Naruto is having second thoughts and Pein will stop at nothing to get him back. And then gaara comes into the picture ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chappy is a tad longer :3 and its 6am and i didnt sleep yet so this is unedited i apologize in advance! Dx but the rambunctious naruto finally wakes :D

Eye slits slowly opened, revealing a blurrygrey surrounding whichmust have beenthe walls and a yellow-orange tint from what seemed to be the sunrise peaking through the single window; located on the foot of the bed.

Narutoslowlyreached his hands to his half closed eyes to rub them as he inhaled deeply then yawned. The exhaustedyawn was much louder than expected; bouncing off eachwall in the small room.

"Arghh!..nn.."

Hisses of painshot out from Naruto as the result as he tried to push himself upin the plushy bed. Instantlyhe grew dizzy, holding his head with eyes closed tight as he fell backinto the bed. The excruciating burning his bodyfelt was almost unbearable.

Nng! Where…where ami? Where andwhat is this place?

Right when Narutowas done thinking to himself a figure venturedto the doorway, not taking a step closer. Almost like reading Naruto's mind the figure spoke.

"Youare taking refuge in mydomain. Right now you should laystill for awhile, it doesn't seem like you have regained anyof your strength yet."

The unknown figure calmly strode through the door now in an attempt for Naruto to get a better look. Narutostare for what seemed like an eternity, trying so hard tobring his bright and beautiful eyes to clear its vision. Then it all became clear tohim again.

Pure panic and fear arose inhim and for a split second he froze insheer terror. Naruto gulped down loudlyas he started to tremble, his whole bodyshivering like it was trying to keep itself warm from the cold. Although he was frightened some kindof assertiveness would have tobe shown; the weak are always the ones to perish first, he wouldn't be that guy. So Narutodecided now was the time to speak up, his voice slightlycracking a bit in the process.

"Where is this place huh? And whoexactly are you supposed tobe!? You're a creep, aren't you?!" he demandedthe questions.

He should have been grateful that this man had saved his life he knew that, but something just didn't sit right withhim about the guy. And you can never trust a soul; Narutolearned this the hard way many times. He sounded much braver than he reallyfelt. The young blonde's heart was pounding so vigorouslythat he was sure that the man could hear it, he certainly could hear it. But then again whowouldn't be scared? Being soincrediblyweak inan unknown territorywith his memories hazy any sane and normal person wouldbe scared out of their wits.

"Hn." The man replied as he bent down, inches awaynow from coming in contact with the frightened Naruto's face.

The mysteryman was now clear as daylight. His hair color was a burnt orange and spiked; in a fashion similar to Naruto's own hair. His skin was an olive tint that glistened under the light's rays, but the characteristics that stood out most was the manypiercings that he wore and the strange ringlet patternin his lavender shaded eyes that put Naruto into a trance like state. His muscular physique was nothing to scoff at either. PersonallyNaruto found the strange mans' piercings quite cool looking. It screamed 'HeyI'm a badass so don't fuckwith me or else.' If Narutohadn't been so scared he would have thought the older man was super cool.

The older sat next toNarutoon the bed and seemed to be analyzing him. It was a verylong and awkward silence and the blonde felt uneasy about it. So he decidedto breakthe silence that lingeredthought the room and he spoke up once again. This time insteadof sounding like before withassertiveness there was a hint of cowardice in his voice, could've been the appearance of this man but who knows.

"Whywon't y-you answer me?"

Narutocould no longer look intothe eyes of his advancer. His gorgeous cerulean eyes broke the contact with the others'eyes as they traveled down towards the floor, but the man was having none of that. He helduphis slender nimble fingers and slid them underneath Naruto's chin, pulling upwards which forced Narutoto lookat him again. This action showed dominance in the mindof the blonde; this guy was in total control of this unfortunate situation and he knew it. The manactuallystarted speaking in sentences.

"To answer your question myname is Pein, although it seems like you do not know of me as I know nothing about you." A sneer propped untoPein's usual serious expression; almost maniacal looking. "so what would you name happen tobe? I wonder."


End file.
